numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Thekoolgal11/barny eror!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! nu bahd yoosurs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
human: wowoy what a lovly day i am going to announce my every move out loud for some reason ok now i will go to youtube :) (bsod ono) human: oh no a bsod what will i do :((((((((((((( barny: hallo i is barny u got a barny error :(()))())())()() uhhhhhhhhhh barny wos attacd by a zpoohed and the zpoohed plopd a bom in barnys ler i repeet zpoohed plopd a bom in barnys ler :)()()()(} borny: dere will b caoontdaon until it explodes,,,,, kiling meh................... the eror will end wen the bomb explods wen the timer hits 0000........ barneh: plz dont turn off ur compooooper................. if u do i will b mor angery....... (caontdaon storts :00000) 19:59:54 homan: uhhhhhhhhhh idc (turns off monitor) (monitor turns on) borny: NO borny: lol haha nao u cant turn off ur monitor >:)) homan: lol idc (turns off compooter lol) (compooter turns on) burny: lol nao u cant turn off compooper :) homan: idc >:(((((( (PULLS PLUG) (COMPPOOPPER MAJIKLY TURNS BACC ON SOMEHOW) baynyy: NO homan: IDCCCCCCCCC (switches off elekrizity of everything in haos (they live alone dont wory)) (COMPOOOTER MAJIKLY TURNS BACK ON WHAT) borny: gegrgrggrgrg bats it >:( (FORST PONEESHMENT IS GETING HIT IN DA FAEC BY 38964248324747 BASEBOLS DAT MAJIKLY APPEAR OUT OF UR SKREEN) homan: owowowowowowowowowowowo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mr burnys: lol ahhahah >:) homan: geggegeggegrggr (370247837402748920748902748 switches ofs and pooneeshments l8er....) the homan endured (AND SURVIVED): being pomeld by basebols being spun and elektrocooted being burnt being hit 945893457 times by an excav8or bein squished basically bein deep fried sword fitin 38957283 robot thingys injekted (wiv not nice stuff) bein stampeeded by 349627343472 bear things bein squished (again) basicly bein hangyd ono climbing up a sooper tol spiky lader basicly bein boiled bein stung (and burnt) bEiN sQuIsHeD and finaly.............. 02:10:23 hooooman: ughhghghghhghgh..................... h-h-h-h-h-how r u do-dod-o-do-ddo-ddoing this.......................... literally everything hurts..... (homan reaches up and weakly pushes no elekrik buton) (pooper turns on) barny: FINAL PONEESHMENT1!!!!!!!!!!11!!111 (a rocket forms around the homan....... dey blast off in2 shpase.................) homan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (homan is in the shpase………………… exept……) barny: WHOT???????????????? U TOOK DA MONITOR??????????? homan: yes.............. i did............................. barny: (opens airlocc and barny on monitor and homan foll down........) (barny and homan are nao foling bacc 2 erth) homan: BARNY IF I DIE UR GONNA B GON FROM MY COMPPOPER FOREBA >:(( AND DATS GUCCHI barny: idc (dey krash land............................................) plot twist... THE HOMAN IS ALIVE!!!!!!!!!! barny actually died somehow........................ the lair bom exploded erly (and only kild barny dont wory) homan: uguhguh... am i in hevven...... doktor: nu u in hospital......... u hav sustained 40375834753 injuries!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! wow homan: yay doktor: also barnys dead too yay homan: yay (soon homan fully heals...... sorta......... he has orang skin from bein deep fried and 32748239 skars tho.... and his legs and arms are all ded foreva and he has to use elektrik weelcher) bitersweet ending??????????????????????????????? why did i write dis som admin will probably delete this in lik 2 seconds..... Category:Blog posts